


Tal Marass Aban

by Domfulthedruid



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, Qunari, Qunari Children, Qunari Culture and Customs
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domfulthedruid/pseuds/Domfulthedruid
Summary: Vita di una Tamassran che fece un passo verso il buio senza qun





	Tal Marass Aban

“Cuoca”  
La piccola qunari dagli occhi grigi fissò intensamente la Tamassran davanti a lei, aveva sbagliato, ma la qunari più anziana non lo sapeva. Almeno così pensava la piccola bambina di otto anni, la _Imekari_  
Cuoca perché troppo silenziosa ed allo stesso temo troppo appariscente. Avevano notato il suo interesse verso la cucina, quando in realtà ad attirarla era stato lo svolazzare di un coltello. Scintillante, affilato, mortale. Avrebbe voluto averlo in mano, stringerlo, studiarlo, comprenderne le componenti  
La Tamassran che l’aveva fatta nascere aveva i capelli bianchi, corti, ordinati in testa, gli occhi neri che andavano a confondersi con la pupilla dello stesso colore. Un’intensa e solida macchia nera, aspra come l’acido e profonda come la pece che la studiava.  
“Cuoca”  
Se l’era ripetuto un paio di volte mentre strusciava i piedi a terra a capo chino. Obbedisci, comprendi, esegui. Tre semplici regole forgiate nella sua testa.  
«Dovrai dividere le uova, cerca quelle con delle crepe. Comprendi?»  
La Tamassran l’aveva lasciata da sola e la piccola qunari si era accomodata sulla sedia con una tinozza di uova davanti. Cinquanta uova in equilibrio precario pronte per essere osservate, studiate e catalogate. Le soppesò prima di rivolgerle alla luce.  
Il guscio era sottile, poteva vederne il contenuto roseo dallo scrigno dorato. Le ruotò appena tra le dita sottile e scure. Una crepa, piccola, sottile, invisibile. Lasciò cadere il primo uovo nella tinozza. Il secondo uovo era scheggiato, il guscio era rotto, era impreciso, senza equilibrio, non era perfetto. Le avevano chiesto di cercare la perfezione. _Ash-Aqun_ cerca l’equilibrio, nell’equilibrio si cela la perfezione, l’ordine, la simmetria.  
Per un’ora la piccola qunari analizzò ogni singolo uovo trovando imperfezioni in ognuno di essi. La bacinella si svuotò, il cumolo si ridusse al niente, a _Maraas._  
«Brava» una prova ecco cosa era stata. La Tamassran davanti a lei scalciò i gusci rotti osservandola più attentamente «molto bene, Tamassran»   
Era un nuovo ruolo e la piccola qunari era pronta a seguirlo, prenderne la forma come ceramica nelle mani di un artigiano. Annuì appena, non sorrise. I qunari non hanno emozioni, sono fatti di contegno, ordine, regole, leggi.  
La qunari più anziana le sollevò un ciuffo di capelli. Erano lisci, neri come la pece, corti fino a poco sopra le spalle. Gli occhi grigi della più piccola non persero di vista gli abissi neri della più anziana, ne studiò i movimenti.  
 _“Perché nello studio si cela la perfezione, ripetere sempre e costantemente fino a comprendere senza più sbagliare “_  
Era un modo di dire che le avevano insegnato quello stesso giorno, iniziava a comprendere lo schema più ampio, la trappola che la Tamassran le aveva messo davanti. Poteva essere un guscio scheggiato o rompersi e lasciare uscire lo scrigno dorato. Ma la Tamassran sapeva già che quella _Imekari_ si sarebbe trasformata in uno scrigno, perché quella non era stata una scelta della piccola qunari, c’era un ordine delle cose e doveva semplicemente essere trovato.  
«Tu sei una Tamassran, questo è il tuo ruolo. Sei nata per fare ciò, perché un lupo resta un lupo anche quando nasce nella tana di un orso. La sua natura è quella, il suo ruolo è di cacciare. Così tu sei Una Tamassran, colei che vede»  
La piccola qunari rivolse lo sguardo alla chiazza di uova, alla forma morbida e precisa del tuorlo. Ora che ci pensava non era uno scrigno, era piuttosto un occhio. La stessa forma che nascondeva il suo corpo, un occhio interno e nascosto che solo lei poteva vedere ed usare. Così il suo corpo era il guscio, sottile ed inutile, i suoi pensieri il liquido bianco ed appiccicoso dell’albume e la sua mente quella sfera dorata sempre spalancata.  
Concesse un’ultima occhiata ai gusci, avrebbe voluto afferrarne uno per capire se il corpo fosse fragile quanto quelle piccoli pareti bianche, ma la Tamassran le fece cenno di seguirla  
 **Osserva. Esegui. Studia. Comprendi. Assegna**  
La Tamassran le fece scrivere quelle parole per circa venti volte, doveva essere il suo mantra, il suo respiro.  
Osserva chi ti è accanto, apri il tuo occhio al mondo  
Esegui ciò che comanda il qun  
Studia i loro volti, le loro azioni, le loro voci  
Comprendi il loro ruolo nel mondo, non c’è ordine nella libertà di pensiero. È il qun a decidere, tu sei l’occhio del qun  
Assegna loro uno scopo, un ruolo. Rendili parte del mondo  
La tenda in cui la Tamassran la portò era uguale alle altre e si adattò rapidamente al suo nuovo ruolo. Era semplice tutto sommato, per i primi due anni dovette limitarsi ad osservare in silenzio e scegliere tra coppe di diversa forma. i suoi erano addestramenti rivolti alla mente, voluti dall’Ariqun per rafforzare le Tamassran, aiutarle a spalancare il loro occhio  
«Scegli, Tamassran» un semplice esercizio. Comprendere dal tatto quale vaso fosse adatto a portare abbastanza acqua da dissetare tre Sten «Scegli, ora»  
Eccelleva in ogni scelta. Le sue scelte erano precise, razionali, spoglie di qualsivoglia emozione. La Tamassran che l’aveva scelta se la portava spesso appresso, voleva che fosse perfetta quanto lo era stata lei in passato.  
«Scegli ancora, Tamassran» erano passati due anni. Le mani della piccola qunari si erano di poco allungate, i suoi capelli erano ora raccolti in una piccola treccia che portava sulla spalla, i suoi occhi grigi erano vividi di sapere, le sue corna erano più grandi. Non si era ancora abituata a sentirle così pesanti sul capo, ma si era tenuta per lei quella debolezza così umana. Eppure ogni giorno trovava difficile tenere il capo alto senza provare un forte dolore sul collo e la schiena.   
La Tamassran la chiamò ancora, la piccola qunari soppesò i tre frutti che le erano stati messi davanti. Tre melograni dall’apparenza succosa. Doveva osservarli, comprendere quali dei tre fosse infetto, studiarli per portare a termine il suo ruolo, assegnare agli altri due uno scopo ed eseguire l’ordine  
Il dito della qunari tastò appena la scorsa ruvida di ogni melograno, poi ne afferrò uno saldamente aprendolo in due con un colpo. Più piccoli semi rossi schizzarono a terra, la ninfa purpurea le scivolò tra le dita appiccicandole i polpastrelli prima di colare sul pavimento in pietra  
«Sono tutti marci, Tamassran. Questo è ancora fresco, ma oggi è una giornata calda e potremo mangiarlo solo adesso. Altrimenti sarà come gli altri, sarà marcio, sarà _Maraas_ »  
Aveva scelto bene lo sapeva, non poteva fallire perché i suoi erano gli occhi del qun.  
«Sei pronta»  
La piccola qunari non domandò a cosa sarebbe servita poi, si accostò alla Tamassran sentendo il peso delle sue corna sulla schiena. Non aveva mai visitato la capitale Qunandar, i suoi viaggi per due anni si erano limitati a seguire in silenzio la Tamassran al mercato per osservare i volti della gente. Non avrebbe potuto capire come scegliere senza aver visto. Come avrebbe potuto distinguere la forza di un Aad da un artigiano senza averli osservati e toccati, gli occhi di una Tamassran dallo sguardo acuto di un Ariqun? Proprio come quei frutti, la piccola qunari doveva vederli, sentirli, toccarli e comprenderli.  
Non aveva mai visto la capitale e si sorprese di sé stessa quando percepì una scossa nel corpo. Era immensa, eppure allo stesso tempo era silenziosa, non c’era folla o calca, ognuno procedeva con ordine. Le strade erano ricoperte da solide pietre scure, gli edifici erano quadrati, simmetrici, spogli di difetti  
La Tamassran le fece cenno di accelerare il passo, si calò in una viuzza stretta e fu investita dalla puzza di pesce. Un negoziante le sorrise appena allungandole uno spiedino di pesce. Aveva le mani callose, il volto sporco, i capelli corrotti dalla salsedine. Riconobbe da subito il ruolo di un pescatore ed accettò di buon grado l’offerta  
Per un po' si perse a contemplare il mare, le dette uno strano senso di nausea., tutta quella vita disordinata, nascosta sotto il pelo dell’acqua le faceva venire il voltastomaco. C’era troppo caos in una vita libera dal qun, non lo avrebbe sopportato.  
La Tamassran le bacchettò il dito su un corno, la piccola qunari perse quasi l’equilibrio finendo quasi in acqua. In quell’abisso scuro e caotico. Non chiese aiuto, si riprese da sola mandando il capo indietro per ritrovare l’equilibrio   
Sarebbe stato il giorno della sua prima scelta, la prima volta in cui avrebbe davvero compiuto il dovere voluto dal qun. Ma non l’agitava, quel pensiero la rendeva tranquilla perché non poteva fallire e non poteva rifiutare la sua natura. No, ad agitarla era il mare di infinito caos subito alle sue spalle, poteva quasi sentirlo parlare ed insinuare pensieri sgradevoli nella sua testa  
L’edificio in cui furono accolte aveva grosse candele all’entrata, su uno scrigno dalle bocche di falco e la testata in legno sedeva un qunari dalla grossa stazza, lo sguardo rigido e sottile. Le corna del qunari scintillarono colpite dalla luce, la grossa manciata di anelli e fasce dorate proiettarono sulla parete dietro di lui un gioco di ombre dai colori opachi. La piccola qunari riconobbe da subito l’ariqun, scivolò con il capo in avanti ed il qunari si limitò a fare un gesto con la mano  
La piccola qunari si sistemò i pantaloni verdi dai ricami rossi, fece un respiro profondo ed attese che le coppie entrassero. Frugò nei loro sguardi alla ricerca di qualche luce, ne tastò le mani osservandone la forza, li lasciò parlare per comprendere la durezza del loro carattere.   
Le sue dita si mossero rapide indicando una coppia dopo l’altra. Sarebbe stati i suoi Imekari, in un futuro lontano otto anni, avrebbe continuato a sceglierle e le sarebbero stati portati poi quando le loro menti fossero state pronte per essere studiare. La sua ultima scelta però fece storcere il capo della Tamassran. La piccola qunari si rivolse all’Ariqun, lo osservò attentamente, cercò di memorizzare quegli occhi studiosi, vividi ed accesi, scaltri come quelli di un falco. Cercò dei gemelli di quegli occhi, non badò ad altro se non a quelli e li trovò. Si convinse di averli trovati nello sguardo di una giovane qunari dagli occhi rossi. Aveva un solo corno, il corpo esile ed asciutto poco adatto a portare nel grembo una vita. Ma la piccola qunari voleva avere l’onore di dire di aver scelto un Ariqun e mosse il capo rafforzando con un gesto la sua scelta.  
Per nove mesi la piccola qunari tornò al porto a fissare la pozza scura di disordine su cui le navi scivolavano senza timore  
Per nove mesi attese in silenzio di avere conferma della sua scelta  
Quando le portarono la notizia della nascita, la piccola Tamassran era assieme alla maestra più anziana. Stava sistemando meticolosamente una lunga fila di sassi appuntiti, uno sopra l’altro. Un pratico esercizio per tenere la mente attiva, sforzarsi di comprendere dove si celasse il punto debole per arginarlo e rafforzare la struttura  
Il primo gruppo di Imekari le fu descritto come un manipolo di rigogliosi qunari, il messaggero le sorrise con forza, le strinse la mano. La piccola Tamassran rispose a sua volta con un gesto del capo  
«Un’ottima scelta»  
E mentre quello già iniziava a sorriderle di nuovo, fu malamente scostato da un secondo messaggero  
«Un senza corna, un _katari_ »  
Un _katari_ , un portatore di morte ed era stato lei a farlo nascere. Il qunari sembrava spaventato, no i qunari non temono niente. Era solo disgustato perché quel piccolo imekari era solo uno scarto da gettare via.  
“ _E’ più facile scostare un chicco di riso, che un masso fattosi ormai montagna”_  
Era più facile ucciderli che ancora erano in fasce, piuttosto che vederli crescere nel dubbio che potessero trasformarsi in mostri, in minacce per il qun.  
La piccola qunari scosse il capo, restò ferma sui suoi sassi, portò l’ultimo sulla vetta con un sorriso soddisfatto. Non voleva convincersi di aver sbagliato, quel Imekari non era un Saarebas, non era un mago, non era una bestia violenta.  
«No» si impose, senza però sollevare lo sguardo dalla perfetta pila di sassi acuminati «ho scelto bene, non ha senso ucciderlo. La mia scelta è corretta e lo proverò»  
Provare non era il termine corretto, nutriva una cieca fiducia nel qun e sapeva che il suo ruolo era giusto. Il qun non poteva sbagliare e così lei non poteva fallire  
«Panahedan, Sten»   
Il grosso qunari le rivolse un’occhiata intimidatoria, ma lui restava solo uno Sten con un foglio di carta in mano e lei era una Tamassran. La piccola qunari assottigliò lo sguardo, gonfiò il petto come a farsi grossa. Lo Sten preferì darle le spalle e così anche il secondo qunari che sembrava aver perso ogni interesse  
« _Tal_ » così aveva preso a chiamarla la sua Tamassran, la sua maestra. Tal ovvero verità perché non aveva mai tentennato «comprendi il tuo errore, elimina lo sbaglio»   
«Si, Tamassran»  
«Le tue corna pesano perché portano il carico della morte appresso, non dimenticarlo»   
Non voleva dimenticare, le avevano insegnato ad osservare e scegliere. Dimenticare non faceva parte della sua natura. Si domandò comunque se fosse vero, se davvero il suo corpo le stesse mandando un messaggio. Se il peso che sentiva sul capo fosse quello della mano del qun, come se stesse tentando di voltarla per farle vedere lo sbaglio compiuto.   
Uscì fuori seguendo l’ombra dei due Sten farsi sempre più piccola  
«Per una volta qualcuno della mia stazza» la piccola Tamassran si voltò seguendo un accento a lei estraneo. C’era un individuo di bassa stazza proprio davanti a lei. Non era un qunari, aveva poco più della sua altezza, una barba folta trattenuta in piccole trecce, i capelli di un coloro da lei mai osservato simile al tuorlo di un uovo fresco. Le sorrise e la piccola qunari si voltò sperando di poter trovare la maestra vicino «Ma visto un nano prima?»   
«No»  
«Hai un vocione niente male per essere un qunari così piccolo»   
«La mia voce è quella di un normale qunari»   
«Ogni tanto dimentico che voi del qun non apprezzate un complimento e tantomeno sapete ridere»  
«Il riso deforma il volto, lo rende simile a quello di una bestia. Perché abbassarsi a tanto»   
«Una risata non ti ucciderà, potresti sempre provarci»   
«A quale fine?»  
«Farti due risate appunto»   
«Non ne vedo lo scopo»   
Il nano davanti a lei sbuffò su un oggetto curioso, sembrava in legno, ondulato sul manico e con una parte più robusta. «Ti piace la mia pipa?» il dito tozzo del nano le indicò l’oggetto  
«Pipa?» ripeté l’altra cercando di memorizzarne il suono   
«Ma si una pipa, ci fumi di tutto. Con la giusta dose di Loto nero e Barba di Ghoul ti fai un viaggio niente male» il nano rise senza trattenersi. La piccola qunari fece un passo indietro disgustata dai lineamenti scomposti e tormentati del suo interlocutore. Non riusciva a capire perché una creatura tanto strana fosse giunta a Par Vollen, chi gli avesse concesso il passaggio «Mi chiamo Ogdel, piacere signorina»  
«Non sono una signorina, sono una Tamassran»  
Il nano sbuffò nuovamente dalla pipa, ne mordicchiò il beccuccio «Vi prendono da così piccole?»   
«Il mio addestramento è iniziato quando avevo otto anni, non pretendo che un Ogdel possa capire» voleva insultarlo, sperava che un Ogdel fosse un grado basso nel suo esercito. Il nano sorrise nuovamente questa volta in modo più dolce   
«Ogdel è il mio nome, solo mio e di nessun altro»   
«Vostro?» la Tamassran curvò la testa sempre più confusa «Gli altri Ogdel sono morti?»   
«No, intendo dire che non è il mio ruolo. io sono un fabbro e mi chiamo Ogdel»   
«Non comprendo»   
«Ho una identità e questa è rappresentata dal nome Ogdel, capisci?» l’altra dondolò il capo, quel discorso iniziava ad inquietarla tanto quanto quell’acqua caotica al porto. Il nano sbuffò amareggiato, le appoggiò la pipa nelle mani «Perché non la tieni te?»  
«Non ho niente da barattare»   
«Non voglio niente, sono qui per fare affari. Entrare in questa città è stato un’impresa più che degna, devo in qualche modo ringraziare qualcuno. Il destino ha voluto che ti incontrassi, quindi accetta il regalo. D’accordo, signorina?»  
Si mise sulla difensiva, percependo in quella parola uno strano linguaggio «Non ho questo ruolo»  
«Lo so, ma sei buffa quando ti arrabbi. Hai le lentiggini, lo sapevi?» la qunari strinse con astio l’oggetto, troppo curiosa per lasciarlo andare a terra «C’è un male a sud, stai attenta nei tuoi viaggi. D’accordo?»  
«Se il qun vorrà il mio sacrificio io darò il mio corpo per la causa»  
«Beh, se tu decidessi finalmente di aprire gli occhi ricordati il mio nome. Vivo a Kirkwall ora come ora, ricordatelo»  
«Il mio occhi è sempre aperto, _bas»_ lo fronteggiò soddisfatta, certa di averlo finalmente messo in difficoltà. Il nano grugnì nuovamente, coprendosi la bocca mentre sorrideva  
«Certo che essere il _Basalit-an_ dell’Arishok e dover essere definito _Bas_ da una bambina è decisamente esilarante» la piccola Tamassran fece un passo indietro, strinse con forza l’oggetto in legno «Vedi’ non devi per forza avere le stesse idee del tuo Arishok, puoi pensare con la tua testa» il nano le dette un buffetto in testa «Guarda che questa cosa funziona da sola, te lo assicuro» la piccola qunari fece l’ennesimo passo indietro fuggendo nell’edificio. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, la testa ricominciò a pesarle sul corpo. Si afferrò le corna lasciando cadere sul grembo lo strano ed anomalo oggetto in legno. Profumava di sandalo e bergamotto. Sapeva che se sarebbe dovuta sbarazzare, ma preferì tenerlo come ricordo di quanta follia poteva portare coloro nati al difuori della luce del qun.  
\-----  
Passarono circa sei anni, nel suo corpo di sedicenne col seno non del tutto sviluppato, i capelli tanto lunghi da sfiorarle il sedere e le lentiggini scure a colorarle il viso dalla carnagione grigia. Sapeva da tempo che il suo scopo era non solo di osservare, ma anche di aiutare. Aiutare gli animi dei soldati, risollevarli, lasciarli sfogare sul suo corpo. Che fosse stato per pochi minuti o un’intera notte  
«Tamassran» l’Ashaad davanti a lei aveva circa la sua età, era giovane quanto lei. Portava i segni di uno scontro con dei tevene sulla spalla, l’armatura era bruciacchiata, il volto sporco.  
«Ashaad, cosa vuoi che faccia?» l’altro la guardò attentamente, si sfilò l’armatura rimanendo a torso nudo. Il qunari immerse le mani in una bacinella d’acqua fresca. Per un po' l’altro sostò sul bordo, sembrava curioso del proprio riflesso  
«Puoi cantare?»   
«Non sono una cantante, posso cercarti una musicista. Hai un bell’aspetto, ella si concederà a te anche se non è una Tamassran»   
«Non ti ho chiesto di cercarmi qualcuno, ti ho chiesto se sai cantare»   
La Tamassran curvò le labbra, spalancò la bocca e lasciò uscire una voce roca, graffiante. Non le piaceva fuoriuscire dal suo ruolo, perché ostinarsi a cercare il connubio tra due identità? Era lì per aiutarlo a sfogarsi, eppure pretendeva da lei qualcosa che il suo ruolo non poteva offrirgli «Vashedan» Abbassò il capo vergognandosi di essere stata tanto sgradevole. Eppure era vero, era una situazione di merda. Strinse le mani sui pantaloni all’altezza delle cosce  
«Canta ancora»   
«No» rispose a tono, sollevando il capo e facendo tintinnare la catena d’oro che collegava le corna. Iniziava a pensare che non si trattasse veramente di un Ashaad, che quello davanti a lei fosse un qunari di altro stampo, un Ben-Hassrath. Il suo pensiero volò al Katari, il senza corna. Non le avevano più detto niente di lui, forse aveva mostrato davvero di essere un mostro «Il mio ruolo non è questo, cantare non fa parte della mia natura»   
L’altro sollevò un sopracciglio prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una risata. Non era un qunari come gli altri, la Tamassran fece un passo avanti «Mi hanno raccontato che le umane cantano per i loro uomini, che ad Antiva danzano su pezzi di pietra bollente»  
«Non sono umana»   
«Lo so, neanche io lo sono»   
«Non so cosa siate, sono confusa» l’altro le si accostò, le scostò i capelli passandole una mano sulla frangia. Le avevano detto che sarebbe stato del tutto naturale, che seguire il proprio ruolo era come camminare su un sentiero già tracciato. Era un cammino costruito per lei in cui si sarebbe dovuta trovare a vivere in modo naturale, senza alcuna paura. Si lasciò baciare, cercando di ricambiare per far sentire all’altro la sua presenza. Nonostante le avessero detto che sarebbe stato del tutto naturale, la Tamassran osservò con titubanza il cumulo di paglia dietro di loro. si lasciò afferrare per scivolare giù, lo osservò un’ultima volta prima di chiudere gli occhi. Cercò di reprimere la voglia di scappare, il tremolio delle dita, l’insensato dolore del suo corpo. Il suo corpo era come il guscio di uno di quelle uova, fragile, inutile, nato solo per contenere il suo occhio   
«Grazie» le si distese accanto, nudo e sudato e la Tamassran sospirò appena cercando con lo sguardo i propri vestiti «sono stato brusco?»  
L’altra gli rispose con indifferenza cercando ancora la stoffa verde dei pantaloni nel buio della tenda «Sono felice di aver aiutato» ed era vero, era contenta di aver portato a termine il proprio ruolo, di aver aiutato   
«Sei molto bella»   
«Grazie» sibilò appena prima di tentare di alzarsi «vi servo ancora?»  
L’altro dondolò appena il capo curvando di poco le labbra in un sorriso «Ora come ora no, ma tornerò da te. Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli, sembra le onde dell’ _Aban_ » gli ricordavano le onde del mare?  
La Tamassran abbozzò un sorriso, si sistemò l’armatura in stoffa e cacciò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni la pipa che il nano le aveva regalato molto tempo prima. Aveva iniziato da poco a testare erbe diverse, appuntandone i benefici. Per la maggior parte dei casi aveva provato un tenue senso di rilassamento o di torpore. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa pe rilassare il corpo perché poteva percepirne l’irrigidita, le gambe le facevano male, le cosce erano indolenzite ed aveva fiutato un’estranea fragranza di sangue   
L’Ashaad uscì dalla tenda, si fermò davanti a lei per ammirare l’oggetto in legno. Aveva gli occhi violacei con una sfumatura rossa al centro, i capelli scuri corti sui lati, le corna arricciate verso l’interno. Per un po' rimase in silenzio, la Tamassran strinse le gambe cercando di nascondere il gemito di dolore che uscì dalla sua bocca   
«Sembri davvero il mare, hai la stessa ferocia negli occhi, i tuoi capelli sembrano onde, le tue labbra un vascello pronto a partire»  
«Non avete altro da fare, Ashaad?»  
«Mi hai chiesto se mi servivi ancora, ho cambiato idea» la Tamassran raggelò, si strinse nelle spalle «vorrei parlare con te»  
Quando numero 7857 e 7859 le trotterellarono davanti la Tamassran emise uno sbuffo per calmarsi. Quel qunari la agitava fin troppo e voleva averci poco a che fare. 7857 e 7859 erano due dei piccoli Imekari da lei scelti che stava accudendo da circa un anno, due maschi dall’aspetto robusto che già mostravano una certa forza fisica. Se li caricò sulle spalle, nascondendo la pipa in tasca e si allontanò rapidamente senza guardarsi indietro.  
Una settimana dopo la Tamassran era circondata da cinque imekari, stava insegnando loro come intagliare un flauto. L’ennesimo esercizio voluto ad addestrarli ed osservare il movimento delle loro mani. 7855 sollevò una mano entusiasta, balzando verso di lei con fare affettuoso, ma si bloccò quando sentì un tonfo. Poco dietro di loro un Imekari stava fuggendo spaventato, aveva le mani avvolte in uno strano fumo. Non le era mai capitato di vedere un mago. Il piccolo mostro corse nella sua direzione, 7855 e gli altri si nascosero dietro le sue spalle. Non coprì loro gli occhi, neppure quando un Arvaarad afferrò il piccolo qunari per la tunica, neppure quando lo spinse a terra affondando la spada sulle mani del mago, neppure quando lo trascinò via sanguinante. Dovevano imparare a scovare il male, comprenderlo senza temerlo   
«Un Saarebas, schifoso mostro» lo strano qunari era ora accanto a lei, ma l’attenzione della Tamassran era rivolta alla sua coetanea la Tamassran che aveva scelto di far nascere un mostro. La vide colpirsi il capo più volte inorridita dal suo errore. Ancora una volta la sua mente fluttuò al Katari che non aveva ancora rivisto, il senza corna  
«Avete bisogno di me, Ashaad?» l’altro annuì  
«Abbiamo ucciso ben dieci tevene oggi, stupidi maiali. Ho bisogno di rilassarmi, ho anche scoperto un’altra cosa» la Tamassran curvò la testa come faceva spesso quando era confusa, un gesto inconsueto poco qunari che le era rimasto addosso da quando era piccola «I tuoi Imekari mi hanno detto che canti spesso per loro»  
«E’ un esercizio, studio le loro corde vocali per capire chi di loro sia adatto al canto»  
«Dicono che hai una bella voce, hai cantato per me per pochi minuti. Perché mai?»  
«Non sapevo che foste un bambino ancora da smistare» la sua voce si fece aggressiva, l’Ashaad ghignò in quel modo che spesso la Tamassran aveva visto nel volto dei soldati prima di accompagnarsi con qualcuna delle sue compagne  
«Sei davvero feroce come il mare»  
«Non sapevo che il mare cantasse»  
«Io di certo canto quando sono con te, _Aban_ »  
«Per pochi minuti»  
Nei due anni che seguirono la Tamassran si abituò a completare il suo scopo, trovò appagamento nei volti sereni dei soldati. Il suo essere però trovava maggior appagamento nei volti sereni degli imekari, nelle loro espressioni divertite, nella loro quieta semplicità. L’Ashaad continuò a farle visita al rientro da ogni missione la cercava e la Tamassran continuava a percepire quello strano senso di disagio quando l’altro apriva bocca per dire qualcosa. Non riusciva a convincersi che fosse davvero un Ashaad e presto scoprì che i suoi sospetti erano fondati  
«Dicono che parli troppo, che sono troppo indisciplinato» l’Ashaad steso sul letto le sfiorò una spalla nuda cercando di trattenerla accanto a sé «Sarò un Ben-Hassrath»  
«Un ruolo giusto, hai sempre avuto poca disciplina»  
«Sei tu a spogliarmi do ogni contegno e disciplina»  
«Perché mi insulti?» il qunari le baciò la schiena seguendo il rilievo della spina  
«Non era un insulto, volevo solo dire che tu… non lo so»  
«Rinsalda la tua mente, queste sono le parole di un tal-vashot» l’altro non le rispose, continuò a baciarle la schiena pretendo ancora di ricevere attenzioni quando già un Ashaad sostava da venti minuti fuori dalla tenda  
«Non andartene _Aban_ , ho ancora bisogno di te»  
Giunse infine il giorno in cui la Tamassran dovette fronteggiare il suo errore. Glielo portarono con la testa avvolta in spesse bande, il viso sporco di chi era caduto più volte a terra e non era stato aiutato a sollevarsi, le ginocchia sbucciate, le vesti sgualcite.  
«Ecco il Katari» lo Sten aveva sputato a terra disgustato, senza badare di evitare di colpire il bambino  
«Sono la tua Tamassran» il senza corna la fissò attentamente senza aprire bocca  
«Lo abbiamo nascosto fino ad adesso» si affrettò a chiarire lo Sten «ormai è grande, vedi di non fallire. Hai voluto che sopravvivesse, trova a lui uno scopo»  
Lo sten lasciò la tenda, la Tamassran restò sola con il piccolo senza corna. Gli fece cenno di seguirla, lo aiutò a svestirsi per dargli una lavata e curare i piccoli graffi sulle mani e le ginocchia. Sembrava spaventato, come se gli unici contatti con la mano di un altro individuo si fossero trasformati in pugni.  
La osservò attentamente, le sfiorò dolcemente il dorso della mano e l’altra gli sistemò i capelli cercando di tagliarli un poco. L’imekari restò in silenzio, afflosciato in acqua, immobile mentre l’altra gli tagliava i capelli di lato donandogli un’acconciatura marziale più virile  
«Sei stata tu a non farmi morire?»  
«Si» rispose immediatamente e l’altro continuò con lo stesso tono di voce timida e bassa  
«Perché?»  
«Perché io ho scelto che tu vivessi, non ho mai sbagliato»  
«Dicono che sono un errore»  
«Perché dovresti esserlo?» il piccolo qunari si indicò la testa levigando la zona dove sarebbero dovute apparire le corna  
«Sono nato così»  
«Un lupo nato con un manto bianco non è dissimile dal resto della nidiata»  
«Ma è più in vista nella foresta»  
«Sta a lui essere capace di sopravvivere fino all’inverno quando giunge il suo regno e la sua via si fa più facile»  
«Quindi tu non credi che sia uno sbaglio»  
Gli sollevò il volto facendo leva con un dito il mento «No, sei la mia scelta»  
«Dicono che sia un katari, che porti con me la morte»  
«Ognuno di noi si porta con sé la morte, moriremo tutti. E’ un ciclo infinito, siamo tutti come il sole, destinati a tramontare.»  
«Grazie» le sfiorò ancora una volta il dorso della mano, la Tamassran gli accarezzò il capo con delicatezza «grazie per avermi scelto»  
La Tamassran si limitò ad annuire, accettando il commento del bambino senza darvi troppo peso. lo introdusse al resto dei suoi Imekari e quelli fecero tutti un passo indietro, terrorizzati.  
Era una curiosa creatura, dalla voce bassa, il corpo esile, sembrava perennemente spaventato dai suoi coetanei. Li evitava come fossero stati tutti demoni. Scoprì in breve tempo che le stesse Tamassran della zona le stavano riservando un trattamento simile, persino quella che si era permessa di dare alla luce un mago le camminava a debita distanza lanciandole maledizione in qunlat. Gesti che le facevano sembrare curvare il capo, incuriosendola piuttosto che spaventarla Ma a lei non pesava la cosa, l’unico peso che ancora sentiva era quello del suo capo cornuto.  
Di tanto in tanto il piccolo senza corna le sfiorava un corno, si agitava dietro la sua schiena pensando di non essere notato solo per proiettare la propria ombra su quella della Tamassran ed immaginare di avere un capo cornuto come quello degli altri.  
Lo osservava nel giardino assieme agli altri. Mentre gli altri si raggruppavano uniti affaccendandosi in campi di fiori scarlatti, il senza corno prestava attenzione ai sassi. I primi tempi aveva notato come l’imekari avesse tentato con ogni forza di integrarsi, portando doni a quelli che apparivano essere i capi dei piccoli agglomerati di bambini. Quelli però dondolavano il capo e lo scostavano con forza. Non si era ostinato a lungo, probabilmente aveva accettato che fosse una causa persa  
Allo stesso modo la Tamassran iniziava a temere che quel bambino fosse davvero una causa persa. Non brillava in alcun modo. Mentre alcuni di loro facevano scivolare le mani febbrilmente su stocchi di legno trasformandoli in meravigliosi utensili, il senza corna poneva troppa forza nei gesti ed abbassava subito dopo il capo. Mentre alcuni di loro gonfiavano il petto rotolandosi a terra per mostrare i muscoli da buon soldato, il senza corna faceva un passo indietro come per arrendersi senza provare  
«Tamassran» se lo vide arrivare addosso, lo sguardo spento. Gli ordinò i capelli prima di consentirgli di parlare «Perché le altre Tamassran non ti considerano?»  
«Non saprei» fece spallucce non volendo addossargli un’ulteriore colpa  
«Hanno tutte i capelli bianchi»  
«Una giusta osservazione»  
«Sei diversa» il piccolo qunari si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per sedersi al suo fianco. Da tempo sembrava aver perso ogni interesse nel socializzare con gli altri Imekari e stava riversando su di lei ogni attenzione. Non che le dispiacesse, era un ottimo interlocutore, particolarmente curioso e sembrava avere uno sguardo vispo per i dettagli «come me» Aggiunse infine mordendosi il labbro come avesse detto una oscenità  
«Temi che sia un problema? Che nel nostro essere diversi si celi un male superiore?» l’altro parve illuminarsi nel sentirsi chiamare in ballo. Perché lei aveva parlato al plurale, senza distinguerli  
«Secondo me i tuoi capelli sono più belli»  
«Stai cambiando discorso» era furbo, un dettaglio particolare che non le era sfuggito  
«Perdonami»  
«Non ti scusare, non ne hai alcuna necessità»  
«Sei sempre sola, _Maraas»_ era la terza volta che veniva accostata a qualcosa. Maraas un termine dal doppio significato: inutile e solo. Tal Maraas Aban: il mare solitario della verità. Rimase per alcuni secondi a contemplare lo sguardo sempre più spaventato del bambino, finse di essere arrabbiata. Non le sembrava un male così estremo, quando in realtà corrompere un imekari tanto giovane a distogliere lo sguardo dal qun era il male più alto. Alla fine sollevò un angolo della bocca, rilassandolo  
«Pensi che sia inutile?»  
«No» si affrettò a rispondere l’altro afferrandole una mano. Aveva una stretta debole, era inadatto al combattimento. Ormai poteva vedere le vie del senza corna farsi sempre più buie, i sentieri dei ruoli si stavano infittendo di rovi «è solo che sei sola, sei _Maraas_ »  
«Non sono così sola, ho la tua compagnia» tirò fuori la pipa, aveva imparato da tempo a dosare il giusto quantitativo di erbe creando un fumo dall’odore intenso e dolciastro che sembrava ammaliare i piccoli qunari senza però soffocarli. Il senza corna allungò una mano ad afferrare il fumo denso lasciando che gli avvolgesse le dita piccole e sottili. Non aveva le mani di un artigiano, mancava della voce di un artista  
«E’ colpa mia?»  
«No» la sua nascita non era stata voluta dal caso, era stata lei a volerlo. Quindi al massimo la colpa sarebbe stata solo sua  
Si era abituata a portarselo dietro, legato sulla schiena con un fitto intreccio di stoffe. Spesso gli calava sul capo un piccolo cappello fatto di stracci, un oggetto che aveva acquistato al mercante da un antivano di passaggio. Lo aveva chiamato “turbante”, le era sembrato l’oggetto adatto al suo senza corna. L’imekari aveva accettato il dono con entusiasmo e lo aveva subito scovato a cacciare galline ed altri pennuti per adornale l’indumento con piume di diversa tipologia. Se non altro aveva buon gusto e gli piaceva essere notato, anche se il fine ultimo di quel cappello era appunto quello di nasconderlo  
Così mentre gli altri imekari seguivano una fila precisa dietro di lei, mentre andavano al mercato, il senza corna restava agganciato alla sua schiena mostrando con fierezza il turbante sul suo capo ai passanti. Una sera le aveva persino mostrato la sua collezione di ben cinquanta tra piume e pietre, chiedendole un consiglio. Aveva tentato più e più volte di convincerlo che non era il suo ruolo quello, che non poteva capirci molto di abiti e che aveva bisogno di una sarta, ma l’altro aveva replicato che a lui interessava la sua opinione. Non riusciva a capire quanto male fosse celato in quel concetto, quell’insistenza che poneva nel voler da lei una singola opinione  
La mattina seguente a quella notte, la Tamassran si trovò a dover lasciare i piccoli qunari da soli, un Arvaarad si era presentato alla sua porta. Il qunari aveva gettato a terra l’elmo, troppo scazzato per perdersi in moine e parole. Si era ritrovata a terra, senza aver il tempo di replicare quando quello ebbe finito si limitò a ringraziare in silenzio.  
Per un po' rimase a contemplare il soffitto e l’unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare era che le sue braccia erano spesse quanto quelle dell’Arvaarad e che se avesse voluto lo avrebbe potuto spingere e montargli sopra. Un pensiero sbagliato che la Tamassran ricacciò indietro schiaffeggiandosi una guancia  
«A cosa pensi?» non si era resa conto di essere osservata. Il Ben-Hassrath che era solito visitarla sembrava turbato «Spero che tu stia pensando di uccidere il katari, _Aban_ »  
«No» si alzò frettolosamente  
«Come puoi non capire?»  
«Capire cosa» le afferrò il braccio spingendosela addosso  
«E’ un mostro»  
«Come osi mettere in dubbio la mia scelta» gli sputò quasi addosso, si rese conto da subito di cosa avesse detto. Il Ben-Hassrath davanti a lei storse il naso e le schiacciò le labbra contro la bocca  
« _Kadan_ » non le interessava di essere chiamata così, non le interessava affatto. In quel momento il suo unico pensiero era rivolto a quella frase. Quella frase che sapeva di umano  
«Ben-Hassrath» l’altro sbarrò gli occhi deluso ed afflitto  
« _Kadan_ ti prego» non le interessava di essere il suo cuore, lui era soltanto l’ennesimo qunari che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Troppo strano per poter significare qualcosa, troppo poco qunari con una mentalità troppo rigida. Chiunque pensasse che un paio di corna rendessero un qunari tale doveva morire o essere venduto ad un tev, almeno secondo lei  
Lo scostò e lo lasciò lì a fissare il niente. Si diresse di passo svelto al giardino nel retro, la pioggia iniziò a piovere fitta. Nessuno bambino era all’esterno meno che uno.  
La Tamassran riconobbe subito il piccolo senza corna. Era nel mezzo del giardino, immerso nel fango e stava battendo convulsamente due pietre sulla testa. Aveva iniziato a sanguinare da poco  
«Quale follia è mai questa»  
«Non sarò mai come loro» biascicò l’altro afferrandole una mano. La Tamassran lo derubò dei sassi, gli schiaffeggiò una guancia dolcemente  
«Non devi esserlo. Perché ostinarsi ad essere semplicemente un guerriero quando puoi usare la forza della tua mente. Perché limitarsi ad usare la fantasia delle tue mani quando puoi usare quelle del tuo intelletto. Puoi essere di più»  
«Ma io»  
«Guarda il giardino» gli indicò il prato bagnato ricoperto di margherite dal capo appesantito dall’acqua «guarda bene, ci sono fiori ancora non sbocciati. Quelli sono i fiori più belli, di un intenso rosso sangue» Il bambino tirò su col naso, le strinse ancora la mano «Tu sei come il fiore più lento, il più bello. Ti serve solo del tempo, _Herah_ »  
«Herah» l’altro ripeté quel suono. Herah ovvero il tempo. La Tamassran si rese conto che quella scelta non le pesava, che quel passo verso il buio senza qun non la spaventava  
«Tu sei il tempo, la sabbia che scende nella clessidra, il lento sbocciare di un fiore. Come le montagne non sei nato grande, ma ti stai formando nel tempo granello dopo granello» Herah sorrise, si alzò in piedi già pronto a strappare un fiore per donarglielo «Non ucciderlo, lascialo vivere»  
«Allora lascia che ti doni l’intero giardino, Maraas»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
